


No one appreciates Tony's inventions

by Find the Fanfic (Toxicphandom)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Steve, M/M, Multi, dragon Bucky, fdfwrites, human sacrifice tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicphandom/pseuds/Find%20the%20Fanfic
Summary: Since Asks are open, is like to request Dragon/Fantasy AU :)) human sacrifice Tony (cause he's the odd man out in Town, and Steve and Bucky are the local dragons that come across the tied up human. Pretty Please and Thank You !!





	

Tony didn't know how he managed to piss everyone off so much. He knows that he's a bit different than everyone else because of his inventing but he really thought people would appreciate how he was trying to make everyone's lives easier. Apparently they didn't though, seeing as he is currently tied to a post a few miles away from town and waiting for the dragons to eat him. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a dragon landing beside him. He had huge blue eyes and was a golden color; his large wings slowly folded behind him as he landed. Before Tony had time to say anything another dragon landed a few feet away from the first, this one black with grey tinted blue eyes. Tony just stared at them a few moments before awkwardly coughing and looking towards the golden dragon.   
"Hi, uh, I'm Tony and if you have the time I have a fairly long list of reasons you shouldn't eat me."   
Both of the dragons began laughing and the black one stepped closer to Tony.   
"Hello, I'm Bucky and this," he said, gesturing towards the other dragon with his head, "is Steve. We aren't exactly in the business of eating people so we're planning to pass on that anyway, though I'm sure your list of reasons was very well thought out."   
The golden dragon, Steve, seems to smile slightly before asking "Why are you tied up out here anyway?"   
Tony shakes his head. "Apparently," he begins, "I was suppose to be sacrificed to you guys but it seems even you guys don't want me."   
Bucky and Steve looked at each other seeming to have an entire conversation with their eyes, but for all Tony knows maybe they can read minds. After a few tense moments Bucky nods and Steve uses one clawed finger to tear through Tony's ropes.   
"We've decided that we will keep you." Steve says smiling. Tony only has a moment to be confused before Bucky is biting down on the back of his shirt and they're flying through the sky. Tony lets out a very manly scream and flails.   
Finally after about twenty minutes they land on a cliffside in front of a cave and Tony is sat back on the ground.   
Steve smiles at him and pushes him towards the entrance with his tail. "I know it's not much but this is our home."   
Tony steps in and looks around seeing piles of gold, precious gems, and what looks like a large nest towards the center and he smiles a bit to himself.   
"I think it's great Steve," he says smiling, "but if you just added some support columns over here..."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr- https://findthefanfic.tumblr.com/


End file.
